


Enterprise Depot

by lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: Jim Kirk should never be allowed at a box-store with tools.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Enterprise Depot

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was stuck in training for a job at Lowe's. It's unbetaed, and more than a dash of silly. But I didn't want to lose it if I ever deleted the picture I took of the sheet they stole from me in training with it.

"Jim, if you don't put down the damn chainsaw right now-"

Looking over his shoulder, Jim cracked a grin. "What? You'll send me to bed without dinner?" Turning fully, he faced Leonard. "Or maybe you'll sic Spock on me?"

A somewhat sinister smirk formed on Leonard's face. "None of those, no. I was thinking of cutting you off and explaining why to Uhura."

The chainsaw drooped in Jim's hands. "You wouldn't dare."

Leonard stood firm and crossed his arms. "Try me."

Later that night, tucked in Leonard's arms, Jim figured he really didn't need a chainsaw on the Enterprise anyway.


End file.
